Deep Expectations
by Akasha60
Summary: Harry and Draco have certain similarities, certain connections, but they don't know it, until they dream about them. But what will happen next? Will the dreams stop? Will they continue? Or is it some master plan of revenge? If you read, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Deep Expectations  
  
Chapter 1

  
  
_Harry shivered as Draco ran his fingers down his naked body, he had longed for Draco's touch, his kiss, his love and affection. The heat of Draco's body was overwhelming for Harry and their distance was no more. Harry smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. Draco returned it with a gentle kiss. He moved down to Harry's neck, Harry tilting his head so Draco could have more access. A groan escaped his mouth. Draco moved back up to Harry's lips and pressed onto them, parting his lips he invaded Harry's mouth with his tongue. Exploring and getting to know each other's mouths. When abruptly Draco stopped the kiss, he looked into Harry's emerald eyes. There was a sparkle in Draco's eyes, which Harry didn't understand.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Harry looked up in surprise, he had waited for this moment for so long. All the nights he had dreamed of this particular moment, it was here. It was here! Draco was looking in Harry's eyes, waiting for something. Draco had just confessed his true feelings for him, and Harry didn't know how to respond. Harry couldn't reveal his emotions and feelings to anybody, not even Ron. But deep down he knew he loved Draco, but couldn't inform Draco. Draco unpredictably got up from his position and sat on the edge of the bed with his back to Harry. Hanging his head low he said again.  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
Still Harry sat in silence. He couldn't tell Draco his true emotions, no one knew what Harry had felt and he couldn't start here. Why was Draco so needy? Why did he have to know my true feelings? Why couldn't he just fuck me and not need to know anything about me? Harry thought. Draco heaved a heavy and obvious sigh. Harry placed his hand on Draco's waist, to try and pull him back. But instead of doing that he just pushed him away even further. Draco got up and spun around and glared. God, if looks could kill, Harry would be on the floor dead. There was a strange glint in his eyes, which Harry didn't like at all. The next minute Harry was flat on his back with Draco on top straddling his waist. Harry's eyes flew open.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry said surprised.  
  
"What you want, it's all that you wanted from the start. You didn't want my love, you wanted my body. You wanted a toy, I am your toy, and Harry does what you want. "  
  
Draco swapped positions, and looked in Harry's hurt eyes. Harry got straight up and walked over to his pile of cloths upon the floor and got dressed. He looked up at the silhouette of Draco, still lying on his bed.  
  
"Do you even want me?" Draco whispered.  
  
Fuck! I had really upset him. I didn't mean to, I mean I love him. oh my god I just admitted it to myself! I do! I do love him! Harry thought.  
  
"Draco, I-" Harry started to say  
  
"No Harry, I have had enough of your games. Get out!"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"NO! GET OUT!"  
  
Harry stared at Draco who had leaped off the bed and was he close to Harry's face that he could see every feature, every detail. Harry leaned in to kiss Draco, their lips brushed slightly. Draco grabbed Harry's face and pulled him into a brutal kiss, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. As soon as it started Draco instantly pulled away.  
  
"Now get out." Draco said against Harry's lips.  
  
"But I have -"  
  
"Get out Harry. I don't want to be you toy anymore. Just don't come again, please." Draco's temper got the better of him, "I hate you for this, but I know I will always love you. I just can't be with someone who can't love me for who I am. I'll find someone, don't worry. I'm sorry."_  
  
Harry woke up screaming, his eyes open wide. All he could see was blurs around his bed, he felt someone put on his glasses and it all became clear. All of his dorm mates were standing around his bed with worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Seamus asked, "You're crying."  
  
Harry looked wildly around, still the memories of the dream streamed through his mind. Harry wondered if the dream was even a dream, it seemed so real. He then realised that he was still being watched. Harry wiped the tears from his face, and sighed.  
  
"Um, I think I'll take a walk."  
  
There were a few nods and worried looks, but they let him walk down the stairs towards the portrait.

Draco woke up with beads of sweat piled all over his body. Had he really had that dream? It was so... real. And very interesting. He dreamed of Harry. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this fic. I do not wish any harm to anyone. I do not receive any profit for this fic.

A/N: Finally, the second chapter! Sorry, I kinda lost my other one, and couldn't find it so I just wrote a new one. This one is much better though. If you read please review, be it a good or bad comment. I would prefer that you did, it really annoys me when people read my fic and don't review. Every story I read I always leave a review. Please leave a review.)

A/N: A very big thanks to my beta reader, Flameandfire! Thank you:)

**Deep Expectations**

**Chapter 2**

Draco awoke abruptly. His bed sheets were twisted around his body causing him to struggle and fall hard out of his four-poster bed. Getting up slowly, rubbing the fresh bruise upon his leg, he wondered if he had really dreamt what he just did. Draco walked over to the window sill and sat heavily, looking out over the school grounds. The sun wasn't dawning yet, but you could see the faint orange and pink of its arrival. His eye caught a glimpse of what looked like a shadow disappearing from view. Curiosity got the better of him, he looked closer. Draco had a good set of eyes on him, he could see everything. His heart sank when he realised who the shadowed figure was. It was none other than Harry fucking Potter, himself. A sign maybe? Fuck off, it was! Draco thought. He nearly punched himself for even thinking it was a sign, but he didn't need the physical pain at this particular moment. But, what was Potter doing there at, Draco looked at the clock, six thirty in the morning? He wondered what Harry was up to and hoped he was not doing anything stupid. This time Draco did punch himself in the face. To think a Malfoy would think that! He swayed his way back to his bed; he hit himself too hard, he made a mental note for the future. His mind drifted back to the dream again. It had felt so god damn real! He could still feel where Harry had run his fingers. Draco gently touched his naked skin. But, he quickly stopped himself; it was Harry Potter, for fuck sake! Draco mused; as if I would want that Scar Head touching me! With that thought Draco had a very long bath, as if to rid himself of the memory.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't want to rid the dream from his thoughts. He didn't know why exactly, but something in that dream seemed so real, so right, so…. mesmerising. Harry needed to get out of that room; everyone was staring at him. He wondered if he had said anything out loud. Harry's stomach turned viciously with that thought. How embarrassing if he did! It would have been, most probably, about Malfoy. Harry walked, but had no idea where his feet were taking him, hopefully far away from his classmates as possible. He ended up near the Forbidden Forest just ten feet away from Hagrid's hut. What if he had said something? Would they tell the whole school? Would Harry go back and have everybody laughing at him? The knot in Harry's stomach was tightening with every question. What would happen if Draco finds out? He would never let Harry forget it!

"Oh, God."

He sank to the ground, as if praying to God. He could taste the few drops of tears that found their way into his mouth. Licking at the salty liquid Harry picked at the ground, squashing a clump of dirt between his fingers. Suddenly the knot untied itself, it gave Harry the encouragement to get up and hold his head high through breakfast.

No one bothered to give him a look when he sat down. They must have forgotten already, he pondered. A silent relief filled him. He piled his plate up with cooked food and only then did he realise how hungry he was. Loading his mouth with the contents on his plate, he poured himself some orange juice. Stopping midway he felt strange, someone was watching him intensely. His first reaction was to look up at the schools staff table; his first thought was Snape. But he was engaged in a conversation with a professor that Harry did not know the name of. His first theory failed, so he scanned the hall. His heart leapt for joy, only to be crushed, it was Malfoy. It was a look of pure hatred. There was no love or even remorse. His eyes narrowed as Draco saw Harry look up at him. Draco saw the brief and faint look of hurt in Harry's face and it was quickly replaced with the same hatred it always had been. Harry was the first to break the eye contact. But even so, he still felt the penetrating stare he was receiving from Malfoy. Harry felt so insecure about the piercing glare; he didn't notice Ron and Hermione sit on either side of him. He could feel Draco's eyes boring into his forehead. He was concentrating so hard not to look up at him. Why was Draco staring at Harry? Why must he haunt him? His contemplations were interrupted by a hand waving in front of his face. Harry's eyes became more focused, he saw Ron's concerned face.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm…?" Harry paused, "Yeah, fine." He smiled

Ron didn't bother to continue that conversation; he knew that once Harry said something, by God, he would stick to it. Ron nodded as he followed Hermione and filled his plate with food, although he wasn't very hungry. He picked up his fork and started playing with it, chasing it around the plate and prodding it. He didn't notice the glare he was getting from the neat freak; Hermione. She was still concerned about the House Elves. They prepared all this food, only to be poked at, she thought moodily.

"What do we have first?" Ron sighed

"Potions." Replied Hermione almost instantly.

Harry immediately looked at Hermione, the knot in his stomach revealed itself once more. The courage he had once had vanished in a split second. His head hang low. Why now? Harry thought to himself, he doesn't want to be stared at all class. He gets enough of it already and doesn't want it from Draco as well. Harry dropped his fork with a clang on the side of his plate. He received a few looks from his fellow Gryffindor's. Nearly knocking over the orange juice jug he slammed his head into the table. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of alarm. Harry stayed that way for quite a long time, until Hermione patted him on the shoulder persuading him to lift his head. She pulled out her wand and fixed Harry's broken glasses that were hanging from each ear. He smiled to thank Hermione, while gently touching the newly formed lump on his forehead. Ron and Hermione didn't know why Harry wasn't looking forward to Potions, they just assumed it was because of Snape. But Harry knew the real reason. It was because he shared that class with the Slytherins.

(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
